


Figurinha reveladora

by ShineHalley



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Movies), Death Note Light Up the New World
Genre: Canon Related, M/M, Mishima constrangido, Mishima/Ryuzaki mencionado, Nanase e Mishima são melhores amigos, basicamente tem uma tensão sexual entre os dois nerds boiolas, compatível com a canône, e Nanase descobre isso da forma mais inusitada possivel, honestamente Mishima deveria ter contado isso antes pra ela, mas é culpa dele, porém nem tanto, troca de mensagens
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26833984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShineHalley/pseuds/ShineHalley
Summary: Onde após receber uma resposta inesperada de Mishima a uma figurinha, Nanase reprisa três informações em sua mente que a levam a uma conclusão não tão inesperada assim.ouOnde Mishima acaba revelando mais do que devia após receber uma figurinha.{Postada no Spirit Fanfics também}
Relationships: Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou & Nanase Sho | Shirato Ayana, Mishima Tsukuru | Nakagami Ryou/Ryuzaki | Arai Masayuki





	Figurinha reveladora

**Author's Note:**

> História derivada de uma conversa bem famosinha e uma epifania da madrugada porque eu não consigo me segurar quando se trata desses boiolas e do meu bebê (todos eles mereciam mais). Coisinha simples e uma tentativa (falha) de comédia porque eu precisava fazer alguma coisa com esses três.
> 
> Provavelmente vou fazer o OTPtober com Mishima/Ryuzaki por aqui então me aguardem!
> 
> Tenham uma boa leitura!

A primeira informação que se deve ter para compreender o motivo dos atuais pensamentos de Nanase é que ela e Mishima se conhecem a certo tempo. Começaram a trabalhar juntos desde o começo e desenvolveram uma relação próxima, de certa forma. Não foi espantoso principalmente pela forma como se comunicavam um com o outro e a constante insistência de Matsuda para que trabalhassem juntos cada vez mais. Apesar dos esforços do mais velho ambos nunca demonstraram o interesse que todos esperavam ver deles. Nanase achava-o nerd demais para levar a sério e Mishima desistiu a muito tempo de tentar mudar essa visão. Diante desse cenário uma amizade estranhamente satisfatória surgiu entre eles.

A segunda informação é o fato deles constantemente se comunicarem por mensagem e muitas vezes são coisas banais. Ambos, apesar das claras implicâncias, sempre se mostraram bastante profissionais no ambiente de trabalho então trocar mensagens profissionais acabou acontecendo com o tempo. Depois vieram as figurinhas e as implicâncias corriqueiras para o âmbito virtual. Se tornou extremamente comum que conversassem após o expediente e pela manhã antes do trabalho por mensagens. Mais comum ainda que Nanase lhe mandasse inúmeras figurinhas porque – obviamente que ela saberia algo como isso – irritavam Mishima profundamente. _“São infantis”_ , ele dizia. _“Um otaku falando de coisas infantis. Hipócrita”_ , ela respondia. E a discussão se encerrava aí porque, como sempre, Mishima não teria forças para discordar de Nanase.

A terceira informação é que, naquele momento, estavam no meio de mais uma investigação Kira com o auxilio do sucessor de L. Pode parecer confuso como a sucessão de informações fez o drástico salto de mandar mensagens para procurar por um dos piores assassinos em série do mundo com um dos maiores detetives do mundo, mas Nanase estava acostumada com esses saltos da vida. A questão é que Ryuzaki – o sucessor mencionado anteriormente – pareceu curiosamente atraído pelo seu núcleo de colegas – mais especificamente Mishima, ela não iria negar – e foi aí que seus pensamentos começaram a ganhar a forma que possuem atualmente. Quer dizer, qualquer um com uma visão decente e dois neurônios é capaz de notar a tensão sexual que paira entre Ryuzaki e Mishima. Entre pequenas discussões e debates intermináveis, mas estranhamente encaixáveis. Novamente, não é necessário ser um gênio para compreender como a matemática funcionava para os dois. São dois nerds descompromissados que passam a maior parte do tempo juntos então é um resultado natural.

Tendo essas três informações em mente pulemos para o momento que reavivou as mesmas na mente de Nanase. Ela estava em casa trocando mensagens com Mishima após mais um dia cansativo de trabalho – na verdade, três dias de trabalho, mas não há a real necessidade de ser preciso nessa questão – e como sempre ambos estavam debatendo algo banal. Assim, no meio da discussão, ela enviou uma figurinha _“Vamo resolver no diálogo”_ , mas ao invés de estar escrito _“diálogo”_ em um taco de basebol estava escrito em uma cama. Isso não seria estranho porque os dois sempre tiraram sarro da impossibilidade completamente possível para os outros de que eles poderiam ter um relacionamento romântico. Nanase sempre mandava figurinhas com flertes simplesmente para implicar ainda mais com Mishima e sempre tinha seu objetivo realizado. Normalmente receberia uma resposta atravessada ou um revirar de olhos quando se encontrassem pessoalmente, mas definitivamente não estava preparada para a resposta que recebeu. _“To dialogando com outra pessoa”_. Ela não tem certeza de quantas vezes releu a mensagem antes de perceber que Mishima ficou offline pouco depois de manda-la, mas definitivamente teriam uma conversa no dia seguinte.

No momento que apertou o botão de **“enviar”** o rapaz de arrependeu do que fizera, mas não havia como voltar atrás. Não poderia apagar a mensagem porque sabia que Nanase já leu a mesma e as coisas ficariam piores se fizesse isso. Decidiu que desligaria o aparelho – algo que nunca fazia – até o dia seguinte quando as consequências o alcançariam. Mishima enviou a resposta no automático porque no momento que recebeu a figurinha seus olhos se voltaram para a figura deitada ao seu lado na cama. Se Ryuzaki fosse tão calmo acordado quanto era dormindo então definitivamente o mundo teria um pouco a mais de paz. Claro que as coisas seriam extremamente entediantes e Mishima não é confiável em relação a qualquer escolha que envolvesse Ryuzaki. Ele sempre gostou – por mais que só tivesse admitido para si mesmo recentemente – de como a constante agitação do outro rapaz balançava o seu mundo de uma forma encantadora. A tormenta desejada da sua calmaria levemente entediante. A compreensão em meio a ignorância. Soava pateticamente perfeito. Enfim, a sensação de ter Ryuzaki ao seu lado deixou-o descuidado o suficiente para dar de bandeja para Nanase motivo de zoação pelo resto de sua vida.

A passos rápidos a moça se aproximou da mesa do rapaz e bateu as duas mãos na mesma chamando sua atenção. Mishima levanto o olhar do computador levemente atordoado e Nanase se mostrava menos abalada do que o esperado. Quase parecia radiante. – Você está transando com Ryuzaki, não está?! – teve cuidado para que seu tom fosse baixo o suficiente para aquela informação ficar somente entre eles. Dizer que Mishima estava constrangido seria eufemismo diante da sensação que o dominou. Não estava esperando esse grau de praticidade para com o assunto. Sua expressão foi resposta o suficiente para ela. – Eu sabia! Matsuda me deve!

– Vocês apostaram sobre a minha vida sexual?! – exclamou desacreditado. Ela deu de ombros.

– Ele achou que você não teria coragem de ir além com Ryuzaki e eu discordei. Sua bundinha virgem de nerd não ia ser puritana por tanto tempo com aquele outro nerd tão perto – e quanto mais ela falava mais constrangido ele ficava. Ela estava afirmando coisas que realmente aconteceram? Sim e exatamente por isso que precisava fazer Nanase parar de falar. Não conseguia nem pensar direito diante das suposições nada discretas que ela fazia e que eram certeiras. – Desde quando?

– O que?

– Desde quando vocês estão transando?

– Vai fazer uma semana – a voz de Ryuzaki soou do seu outro lado chamando a atenção dos dois. Ele estava com os braços cruzados claramente achando graça da situação pelo sorriso nada discreto que sustentava nos lábios. Mishima queria cavar um buraco e sumir para sempre do mundo.

– Todo esse tempo e pensar que você só me contou por causa de uma figurinha. Pensei que você fosse um amigo melhor Mishima!

– Não culpe ele. Sei como manter uma pessoa ocupada.

Escondendo o rosto nas mãos Mishima somente desejava que aquela conversa se encerrasse naquele momento, mas conhecendo aqueles dois sabia que dificilmente teria seu desejo realizado.


End file.
